1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet jetting head which jets liquid droplets.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a liquid jetting apparatus such as an ink-jet printer, there is a liquid jetting apparatus which includes: a channel unit in which liquid channels communicating with nozzle holes for jetting liquid droplets; a piezoelectric unit which applies a jetting pressure to the liquid in the liquid channel to jet the liquid from the nozzle holes; and a liquid droplet jetting head on which a wiring unit for outputting a drive signal for the piezoelectric unit is stacked (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-44196 (FIG. 5)).
More concretely, as it has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-44196, this type of liquid droplet jetting head includes a channel unit in which a plurality of plates having a rectangular shape in a plan view is stacked and adhered, a piezoelectric unit having a plurality of stacked piezoelectric layers and a wiring unit in the form of a flexible belt. The piezoelectric unit is stacked on an upper surface of the channel unit, and one end of the wiring unit is stacked on and adhered to an upper surface of the piezoelectric unit. Moreover, a plurality of drive electrodes is arranged on the upper surface of the piezoelectric unit, and a plurality of supply-terminals arranged to face the drive electrodes is provided to a lower surface (surface facing the upper surface of the piezoelectric unit) of a sheet shaped substrate of the wiring unit. Furthermore, these drive electrodes and the supply-terminals are connected electrically via solder. The channel unit has an ink inflow port which is to be connected to an ink outflow port of an ink tank (ink storage portion), and an ink from the ink tank is supplied into the channel unit.
On the other hand, an invention in which a lateral groove which prevents from flowing an electroconductive adhesive is formed to prevent a shorting (a short-circuit) with the other electrode terminal by leaking of the electroconductive adhesive, at the time of connecting electrically the electrode terminals via the electroconductive adhesive has hitherto been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-303517). In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-303517, an insulation between the electrode terminals which are to be insulated electrically is maintained by trapping the leaked electroconductive adhesive in the lateral groove.